


Soft Punk Dad Rock

by LaBelleIzzy



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Bitty is a lucky guy, Jack Zimmerman is unashamedly romantic, M/M, Songfic, if i understand that term correctly, ray charles is hella romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 18:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16269458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaBelleIzzy/pseuds/LaBelleIzzy
Summary: What if Jack Zimmermann sang to Eric Bittle?Characters borrowed from Ngozi (duh) and from heyfightme's Baking Is Punk As Fuck





	Soft Punk Dad Rock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heyfightme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyfightme/gifts).
  * Inspired by [baking is punk as fuck](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9767870) by [heyfightme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyfightme/pseuds/heyfightme). 



Bitty can’t bring himself to wake up yet. He’s all warm and secure, snugged up in Jack’s arms. 

They fell asleep talking about plans to visit each other over the summer. Spring’s almost here. There’s only a couple of months till the school year’s over and they won’t have the excuse of near daily rehearsals to spend time together, horsing around, flirting, and a little bit of smoochin’.

Bitty really likes the little bit of smoochin’. He really likes all of it, he thinks, grinning into Jack’s pillow, eyes squeezed shut. A kiss is pressed softly to the back of his head. Mmmmmm. Jack’s awake then.

Jack starts humming something quietly, something Bitty can’t quite make out. Is it something new? Something for one of their upcoming gigs? It seems too soft and sweet for something with the screaming lyrics Soft Hands usually plays…

And then a moment later, Bitty hears enough to recognize it, realizes it’s nothing like their usual music at all.

Jack starts to sing a familiar old song, swinging it as slow and sweet as molasses:

“Georgia, Georrrrrrgiaaaaaaaaaa  
The whole day through  
Just an old sweet song  
Keeps Georgia on my mind...” 

Bitty leans his head back contentedly against Jack’s shoulder. Eric Bittle never thought he’d have this kind of boy in his life, much less a boy who sings like an angel when he tries, and like one of Lucifer’s temptations when he tries the OTHER way.

This is a love song, plain and simple, Ray Charles with a touch of pure JACK. 

Bitty bathes in the feelings showering over him, fountaining out of him. This ridiculous boy. And his triplets are just GORGEOUS. Jack nails every single note, and rocks their bodies in tiny waves to the slow rhythm of the song...

“I said Georgia,  
Geooooorrrrrgiaaaaaaaaaa...  
A song of you  


(Bitty gets another kiss on his hair and a warm squeeze from Jack’s arms)  


Comes as sweet and clear  
As moonlight through the pines…”

Bitty opens his eyes to the midafternoon blue glow coming in through the windows of Jack’s room in the Haus. He takes in the usual clutter: instruments, sketches, lyric notes, textbooks, dirty socks, soda cans. Smiling, he turns to lie on his back as Jack’s arms loosen to let him. Jack smiles back and drops a quick kiss on his mouth before continuing:

“Other arms reach out to me  
Other eyes smile tenderly  
Still in peaceful dreams I see  
The road leads back to youuuuuu…”

Bitty has to look down, away from the tenderness of Jack’s expression. It’s too much.

He traces the tattoos peeking out from the collar of the ancient tee shirt Jack’s wearing. Jack runs his fingers through Bitty’s hair, tidying him up after their nap, and finally smoothing down the back of Bitty’s head. He's playing softly with the shorn ends, and it feels divine. It feels INTENTIONAL, and Bitty shivers when Jack leans closer to sing quietly in his ear.

“I said Georgia...  
Ooh Georgia, no peace I find  
Just an old sweet song  
Keeps Georgia on my mind (Georgia on my mind)...”

Bitty tucks his nose into the curve of Jack’s neck as Jack keeps humming. Warm arms wrap around him and tuck him up tight. He tucks his foot between Jack’s calves, knowing by now that Jack will pull and tangle both of his legs closer too. Sliding one arm under the pillow, wrapping the other around Jack’s beefy chest till his hand is between Jack shoulderblades, Bitty sighs blissfully.

“You ridiculous thing.”

Jack chuckles lightly, sets his chin in Bitty’s hair.

“I love you, Georgia-boy.”

Bitty tries to hip check him but they’re wrapped up entirely too close together. He gives it up in favor of snuggling in and happily thinking about what they might make for dinner, together.

**Author's Note:**

> Premise: stealing/borrowing @heyfightme's punk as fuck au and have Jack cuddling bitty, softly singing Georgia On My Mind as Bitty falls asleep, so comfy and secure in Jack's love that he barely fwaps Jack for being ridiculous (y/Y?)
> 
> its gonna be a song!fic
> 
> I wish this had worked out to be longer, but a short!fic is what I've got in me today, and I wanted it out in the world.
> 
> Comments and kudos stave off depression, clear my skin, pluck my chin hairs, etcetera.
> 
> feel free to come find me on tumblr if you like! labelleizzy for general (unthemed) rants and social justice and pretty things and fandom, and makeshittyknightproud for exclusively check please content.
> 
> <3 <3 <3


End file.
